Jane Lewis
by myonlysinwastodream
Summary: Jane is a girl with a troubled past. She moves to a new school to try to improve her life and have a last chance at being happy. There really isn't any improvement until she meets a boy that falls in love with her and tries to help her. Will Jane have her happy ending after all? Rated T for some dark themes and content. Please Review!


**Hello Internet. Long time no see... I could tell you the reasons why I haven't updated lately...but that would take too long. So I'll just go ahead and tell you that this isn't just any story...it's a book I'm writing...and it will hopefully be my big break. I feel really confident about this, and I don't care how long it takes I will finish it. I really want this to work out, so I'm gonna start promoting it before I actually finish it and publish it. I will be posting the first 3 chapters as I finish them, sort of a free preview... Well, without further ado...enjoy.**

Chapter 1

**T**he halls of Elmond High School were crowded with bustling students as was usual during class change. They had just come back from lunch break and were now able to concentrate more after exercising their restless bodies and filling their hungry stomachs.

Amid the bustle was a girl who was visibly lost since in her hands a brand new class schedule could be seen. At first glance you would say she was ugly and poor judging her old, baggy clothing, her worn backpack and her tangled hair. If you looked twice, you would see the beauty behind her haggard appearance.

Although her hair was tangled, it was a shiny black. Her complexion was pale and she had dark rings under her eyes, but if you looked close enough you could see her eyes were a striking blue and there was a certain brilliance to them. Her blood red lips were not full, but attractive nonetheless.

Even though she had the same hair and eye color as her dad, her beauty was undoubtedly inherited from her mother because her father wasn't much to look at. Sadly, only her face could be easily seen and studied since her upper body was covered by a dark green hoodie two sizes too large and she wore worn black leggings and dirty converse.

As she looked around trying to find her 4th period classroom, someone bumped into her hard from behind causing her to fall and her backpack to rip, books and notebooks spilling out. While she scrambled to pick up her fallen things she could feel the stares and hear the murmurings and laughter of her fellow classmates.

Then she saw someone crouch down and start helping her gather her books. She looked up and saw that a tall boy with black hair and blue highlights was organizing her things into a neat pile. As if he sensed her looking at him, he raised his head and looking at her with his green eyes said, "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

Slightly intimidated by his intense gaze she answered, "Yes, I'm fine, but now I don't have a backpack. Great."

Still looking at her as if trying to examine her he said, "I know, I'm so sorry. If you want I can buy you a new one."

Vaguely surprised by his response she looked away and scooped up her now organized books. As she did so, she stood up and still not meeting his gaze said, "No, that's okay. I can get a new one myself."

He stood up too and told her, "Okay, if you want, but if you change your mind you only have to say so. By the way, do you need help getting around? You seem lost."

"Umm, yes, that would be nice. I moved here only yesterday and I just started here at Elmond today," She answered.

He looked at her strangely and said, "Oh, so you're the new girl. Everyone's been talking about you." She looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "Oh, sorry, that didn't sound good at all did it?" He said sheepishly.

Looking coldly at him she replied, "No, it didn't."

He smiled crookedly at her and said, "Yeah, sorry about that. Anyways, I believe we haven't been properly introduced. My name is Ray Mills." He extended his hand for her to shake.

She shook it and said, "And I'm Jane. Jane Lewis."

"Jane Lewis? That name sounds familiar, I've heard it before somewhere," Ray said, frowning slightly.

She sighed and as if exasperated said, "I get that a lot. Whenever people hear my name they immediately think of Jane Lewis the lawyer."

Recognition flashed across Ray's face. "Oh, that's right. I've heard about her a lot. She specializes in divorce cases, doesn't she?"

Jane scoffed, "Yeah, although I don't see what's so special about her. She's just another greedy lawyer."

Ray laughed and said, "Ok then. I guess it must really bother you when people associate your name to her."

She cracked a smile and tucked a strand of tangled hair behind her ear. As she did so, the bell rang and the small crowd that had stayed to eavesdrop dispersed quickly.

"Oh my goodness, we're late to class!" Jane Exclaimed.

"Don't worry," said Ray," The teachers won't bother you about it since you're new. What class do you have to go to?"

Jane glanced at her schedule and said, "Chorus with Ms. Greene in room 302." She looked at him and saw that he was disappointed.

"Oh, I have Spanish… But I can take you to your classroom since it's in the same hallway as mine," he said and smiled at her. She smiled back and gestured for him to lead the way. They walked in silence through the halls until finally, after many twists and turns they arrived in front of a blue door decorated with music notes and a silver plaque reading _'Room 302. Ms. Greene'_

"Alright, this is where we part," said Ray, "If you need me I'll be in room 300, it's two doors across from yours." He pointed towards his classroom, waved goodbye and left. Jane watched him walk away until he disappeared behind his classroom's door. She sighed, turned around and knocked softly on the door. After about a minute the door opened, revealing the Chorus teacher, Ms. Greene.

Ms. Greene was a young, stylish blonde woman who despite her age already had a master´s degree and 5 years of teaching experience under her belt. She was a very organized, hardworking lady who was usually of amiable character, but right now she seemed to be quite irritated, the students behind her who were goofing around seeming to be the reason why.

As was usual with most people that met Jane, Ms. Greene looked Jane up and down, and immediately a look of disgust settled on her face. She couldn´t really be blamed though, despite her impeccable manners and kind demeanor, her reaction hadn't been any different from her fellow members of society. Ms. Greene tried to set her features into a somewhat friendly expression and said "Yes? What do you need?"

Jane, unfazed by the teacher's odious reaction, calmly replied, "I'm a new student and I have your class for this hour."

Ms. Greene couldn't have been more surprised when she heard that and could barely contain a gasp. She blinked the surprise away and said disconcertedly, "Oh, well come in. Don't just stand there." She opened the door a bit wider to allow Jane entrance. As soon as Jane stepped in everyone quieted down and stared at her. She ignored the uncomfortable feeling creeping down her spine and let Ms. Greene lead to her to the front of the room while her classmates followed her every move.

Ms. Greene cleared her throat and said, "Umm, class, I'd like for you to meet your new…classmate. Ms…"

"Jane. Jane Lewis," Jane smoothly filled in for her.

"Right, Ms. Lewis," she paused and looked around trying to see where Jane might be able to sit. Finally she located a spot at the right end of the back row. "Ms. Lewis, there is an empty seat right next to Carly. Carly, please raise your hand so Jane can see you."

Jane saw a pretty brunette chewing gum raise her bracelet covered arm and stare at her with a bored expression. Jane gathered her courage and made her way to her desk. As she walked past her classmates some of the girls scrunched their noses and looked after her in disgust, while the boys, who didn't give as much importance to her ragged appearance, catcalled her recognizing her beauty. A boy in the middle row, whose name was Matt, even went so far as to try to smack her buttocks, but Jane managed to evade him and ignored his friends' chuckles.

After what seemed ages but was really only a minute at most, Jane got to her seat, sat down and set her things under her desk. Before her classmates unnerving stares could make Jane feel too uncomfortable, Ms. Greene cleared her throat and effectively regained her students' attention, oblivious to Jane's relief.

Glad that her students had finally settled down, Ms. Greene commenced a rather interesting lecture on music theory, and became so enthralled by the subject that she didn't realize only a handful of students were actually paying attention to her, the rest either having fallen asleep or waiting anxiously for the bell to ring.

Although Jane found Ms. Greene's lesson interesting, she was a bit disappointed, for she had hoped that they would have been learning and singing songs already. Of course, the year had only started some three weeks ago, so that was to be expected. After thirty minutes of Ms. Greene's passionate lecturing even more students caved in and succumbed to the calls of sleep. Jane herself was starting to become drowsy and so decided to pass the time idly doodling in her notebook.

Just as the teacher ended the lesson and asked if there were any questions, the bell rang, jolting the students awake. "Well then," said Ms. Greene as the students started to pack their things and leave, "I guess… class is over." She then went to her desk and started getting ready to leave too.

Jane carefully gathered her belongings and exited the classroom. As she stepped into the busy hallway she noticed Ray was nowhere to be seen and supposed he had already left, so she maneuvered her way around the mass of students in the halls and left the building.


End file.
